User blog:PetStarPlanet/Reasons why Water is like Tech
Both elements had a Starter Pack character in the console version of Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. #Both Starter Pack characters have Mini versions. Both Minis started as SSA Sidekicks. #In Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, all characters of both elements are males. #In Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, the characters representing the elments (Gurglefin and General Robot) are species that are very typical to the element. (Water-Fish, Robot-Tech; Gurglefin counts as a fish because Gill Grunt is the same species as Gurglefin and Gill Grunt is called a fish sometimes) #In SSA, both elements have three levels. #In Skylanders: Giants, the SSA Starter Pack character and the dragon got reposes. #The characters that didn't get a repose in Giants have their Soul Gem in Oilspill Island. #In Giants, both elements introduced new human-like female cores. #Before Skylanders: Swap Force was released, both elements had two Legendary Skylanders (while the rest of the elements only had one). #Both SG LightCore Skylanders had a total of three different versions before Skylanders: Swap Force. Now, they have four different versions (Drobot: S1, LC, S2, Mini; Chill: S1, LC, LLC, S2) #Both elements have a male Giant with a variant (counting Lost Islands exclusive variants). (Bouncer: Legendary Bouncer, Thumpback: Admiral Thumpback) #Both have a Legendary Skylander who lights up on the portal (Legendary LightCore Chill and Legendary Bouncer). #The first non-Legendary variants of both elements were Lost Islands exclusive Skylanders of SSA Skylanders (Lucky Boomer and Surfer Slam Bam). #In Skylanders: Swap Force, the SSA Starter Pack character got a Series 3 version while the SG female Core got a Series 2 version. #They are the only elements in Skylanders: Swap Force to share both Swap Force abilities. (Climb: Wash Buckler and Spy Rise, Speed: Freeze Blade and Magna Charge) #Both Speed type Swap Force characters have a Nitro version. #Out of the last four announced characters in Skylanders: Swap Force (Scratch, Dune Bug, Wind-Up, Punk Shock), one was a Tech character and one was a Water character. #The Series 3 characters of the elements are in a Triple Pack with Star Strike. #In 2014, both elements had an Easter Package (Springtime Trigger Happy and Punk Shock) #In Skylanders: Lost Islands, both elements have an Alter Ego who shares their element with an Undead Alter Ego. (March: Lucky Boomer and Fortune Funny Bone; December: Snowler Brawl and Merry Snap Shot) #Currently, both elements have one Adventure Pack Skylander (Slam Bam and Wind-Up). #They were the last two original elements to get an appreciation month in Skylanders: Lost Islands. #They were the only elements to get a Trap Master (or any character from Skylanders: Trap Team) as their appreciation month Alter Egos. #Both elements have a Trap Master with a Lost Islands exclusive variant and a typical variant type. (Snap Shot: Dark and Merry; Jawbreaker: Legendary and Knockout) #Both SSA Starter Pack characters have an Eon's Elite version. #Both elements have at least two trappable troll villains. (Water: Chill Bill and Threatpack; Tech: Bruiser Cruiser, Shrednaught and Trolling Thunder) #Both elements have six trappable villains in Skylanders: Trap Team (not counting variants). #Both elements have villain variant in Skylanders: Trap Team. #In Skylanders: Trap Team, both elements have a Core character's Soul Gem in Mystic Mill (Thread Head and Flip Wreck). In addition, they're on the opposite sides of the "element wheel". Category:Blog posts